Hatching at the Starting Line!
Hatching at the Starting Line! is the sixth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 6/18/2017. Story Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto travel along the side of a road, when Rosa’s purse starts to flash a light on and off. Rosa: Eeh! An egg’s hatching! Rosa bends down, putting her bag down to reveal two eggs in it. The brown and green egg continuously flashes, as the blue and cream one remains the same. Rosa pulls the brown egg out, placing it on the grass nearby as she is giggling with excitement. The egg continues to flash, though nothing happens. Rosa: Uragh! Too slow! Slugma, help us out! Rosa chooses Slugma, which wraps around the egg, its body heating up with Flame Body. The egg in the purse reacts as well, but the brown egg reacts instantly. Rosa’s eyes widen as the egg morphs and hatches into a Turtwig. Turtwig is cheery and smiling at them. Turtwig: Wig! Wyatt: Cool. (Wyatt scans it.) Pokédex: Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Photosynthesis occurs across its body under the sun. The shell on its back is actually hardened soil. Rosa: (Emotionless) Yeah, yeah. Very exciting. Now, to place it in a Pokéball. Rosa reaches into her purse for a Pokéball, Wyatt looking at her. Wyatt: Shouldn’t you show a little more emotion? Rosa: I did. For the hatching. That makes me feel so elated. Now Turtwig, get inside, where’d it go? Wyatt looks as well, the spot where Turtwig was being empty space. He looks down the hill of the road, seeing Turtwig frolicking along the side of the road. The two both let out a gasp, Rosa standing up. Rosa: Why is it all the way over there?! Wyatt: Well, that Turtwig of Gardenia’s was pretty fast. Maybe it’s genetic. Rosa: Oh, don’t get all scientific on me! Help retrieve it! Wyatt: Uh, right! Pikipek! Follow that Turtwig! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing Pikipek. Pikipek: Piki! Pikipek flies off, keeping a Keen Eye on Turtwig as it speeds off. Wyatt and Rosa take off running after it, Rosa returning Slugma. Wyatt: Meowth! Let’s get your help too! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing Meowth. Meowth: Meowth. Wyatt: After Turtwig! Meowth speeds ahead of Wyatt and Rosa, who continue their pursuit as well. Turtwig runs into a town, running excitedly around. It looks around eagerly, seeing a small garden. Turtwig goes over and sniffs the flowers. A cyclist rides by, catching Turtwig’s attention. Turtwig chases after it, when a bell from a restaurant kitchen rings. Turtwig stops to look in that direction, running towards a restaurant and pushing through the swinging backdoor, running through the kitchen and through the restaurant. People scream as Turtwig runs between their legs. Voice: Well now? What have we here? A patron bends down to the floor, it being Conway wearing a lab coat. He is in Turtwig’s path, Turtwig stopping on a dime right in front of him. Conway pets Turtwig, it wagging its tail excitedly. Turtwig: Wig! Conway: What are you doing way out here? Let’s take you back to the lab. End Scene Wyatt and Rosa exhaustedly walk along the trail, entering the limits of Sandgem Town. They are slumped over as they walk, swaying their arms from side to side. Rosa: That, (Pant) thing, (Pant) is too fast. Wyatt: Talk about a hyperactive newborn. Meowth runs back towards the two, stopping in front of them. Wyatt: Well? Did you find it? Meowth: (Shaking its head) Meowth. Wyatt: (Sighs) Maybe Pikipek found it. Rosa: At this rate, we might as well rest at the Pokémon Center. Maybe someone else found it and brought it there. Wyatt and Rosa enter the Pokémon Center, as they both collapse on a cushioned bench. Meowth stands outside the Pokémon Center, leaning against the side of the building. PIkipek: Piki! Piki! Meowth looks up, as Pikipek circles overhead. Meowth goes inside the Pokémon Center, tugging on Wyatt’s arm. He doesn’t stir, asleep. Meowth: (Mischievously) Meowth. Meowth extends its claws, and scratches Wyatt’s face with Fury Swipes. Wyatt screams in pain as he sits up, hands up as if reaching for his face. Rosa begrudgingly stirs to look at him. Rosa: Quiet down. Wyatt: Ah! Meowth! What was that for?! Meowth: (Pointing outside) Meowth owth! Wyatt gets up and runs out the door, as Meowth approaches Rosa with claws drawn. Rosa sits up, waving her hands in front of Meowth’s face. Rosa: No, no, no! You are not scratching up my perfect face! Wyatt is outside, seeing Pikipek circling above. Pikipek: Piki! Piki! Pikipek flies off upon spotting Wyatt, him looking excited. Wyatt: Pikipek found something! Come on! Wyatt runs off after Pikipek, though slows down pretty quickly. Rosa sluggishly walks out of the Pokémon Center. Rosa: (Weakly) Almost not worth it. Pikipek leads Wyatt to climb over a fence, entering a secluded acre of land. He inspects the area, seeing a forest, a pond and a few rocks. A flock of Starly are standing on the ground, when Turtwig runs through them, scaring and scattering them. Turtwig: Turtwig! Turtwig runs around chasing the flying Starly, rapidly alternating directions as it shifts which Starly it is chasing. Wyatt chuckles at the sight of this, as Conway approaches him. Conway: I was wondering when you would arrive. Wyatt: You found Turtwig? Conway: I had initially thought it was one of ours. However, ours isn’t as hyper active, and I was just about to contact Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center. Wyatt: Thanks. It’s actually my friend’s. That Turtwig just hatched from an egg, and it ran off when she was trying to find a Pokéball to put it in. Conway: Well, a newborn! Rosa: Wyatt! Rosa and Meowth climb over the fence, scowling at him. Rosa: Intruding? Really? Meowth: Meow. Conway: (Adjusting his glasses) Is that a black Meowth? Wyatt: An Alolan Meowth from the Alola region! Pikipek comes and lands on Wyatt’s shoulder. Wyatt: And this is Pikipek! Conway: Remarkable! Come, I shall introduce you to Professor Rowan! Rosa: Actually, we really should collect Turtwig and get on our way. Conway: Well, if you insist. The professor would’ve enjoyed seeing these Pokémon. Rosa: (Deadpan) Right. I’m sure. Turtwig! Come on back! Turtwig ignores Rosa, infuriating her. She takes off running after Turtwig, Wyatt snickering. Rowan: So, this is where you went to, Conway. Professor Rowan, an older man with white hair and a white mustache walks over, taking the spectacle of Rosa chasing Turtwig. Rowan: One of ours? Conway: No, sir. Hers. She had recently hatched it. Rowan: A newborn. Energetic for a Turtwig. Wyatt: Sorry for intruding. Rowan: Ah, it’s alright. I couldn’t help but notice your Alolan Pokémon. Conway: You’re familiar with them sir? Rowan: Yes. The regional variants. Pokémon that have physical manifestation differences from the same species in other regions due to the tropical differences and adaptive necessities. I have always been interested in the Pokémon there, featuring a different form of evolution. Wyatt: Yeah, it is pretty chill. Turtwig continues to frolic, as Rosa drops from exhaustion. The egg in her purse rolls out of her bag, stopping at Conway’s foot. Conway: Oh? Conway bends down, picking the egg up. Conway: Another egg? Wyatt: Yeah. She’s a Pokémon breeder. Conway: Breeder, huh? There’s a thought. The egg in Conway’s hand shines brightly, beginning to hatch. The sudden increase in weight causes Conway to drop as he sets it down on the ground. The egg hatches into a Munchlax, it staring Conway square in the place. Munchlax: Lax. Conway: Oh. Hello there. Munchlax stares blankly at Conway for a minute and sniffing him, Conway returning the stare. Munchlax then reaches a paw forward, takes Conway’s glasses off his face and eats them. Conway: Hey! Munchlax swallows the glasses whole, as it wanders off. Wyatt rolls on the ground laughing, as Rosa finally recovers enough to see Munchlax. Rosa: Aw. I missed it hatching. Conway: (Squinting) Well, I’m not going to be able to see for a week. Rosa walks over, dusting her attire off from the dirt from her fall. Rosa: You’re Professor Rowan, right? I have a favor to ask. Can I just, leave that Turtwig with you? It won’t listen to me at all, and if it likes it here, then there’s no reason for me to take it away. Rowan: Hm. You aren’t even going to try? Rosa: I’m tired of trying for the day. Rowan: Hm. Very well. You shall leave it here. Rosa: Thank you. Now, you, uh, glasses-less man? Conway: Conway. Rosa: Conway. You can hold onto Munchlax. It saw your face first upon birth, so it most likely sees you as its mother. Conway: (Caught off guard) Uh, yeah. Yes. I’ll hold onto it. Rosa: Great! Thank you so much! Now, we must be on our way. Rosa grabs Wyatt by the arm, dragging him along behind her. Wyatt: Uh, thanks again! For what, I don’t really know! Rosa, Wyatt and Meowth climb over the fence, heading off. Both Rowan and Conway have a serious face. Conway: That was, unsettling. Rowan: She had attempted to regain the Turtwig. But Munchlax… Conway: She didn’t even try. There’s something seriously wrong with that girl. Rowan: Indeed. Now, what I was going to tell you prior to that encounter. I have a task for you. I would’ve asked Gary, but he’s away on another assignment. Conway: Well, any task that Gary can accomplish I am sure I am up for. Besides, I am ready to start researching in the field again. Rowan: Good to hear. You should have a interesting time with it. We’ll get you a new pair of glasses, teach your Munchlax not to try and eat that rock, and you’ll be good to go. Conway: Come again? Conway turns around, squinting in an attempt to see. Munchlax has its mouth wrapped around a rock by the pond, feet lifted off the ground. Conway: (Sighs) A lot of work to do there. Main Events * Rosa's eggs hatch into Turtwig and Munchlax. ** Rosa gives Turtwig to Professor Rowan and Munchlax to Conway. * Professor Rowan makes his debut. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Conway * Professor Rowan Pokémon * Pikipek (Wyatt's) * Meowth (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Slugma (Rosa's) * Turtwig (Rosa's, newly hatched, given to Professor Rowan) * Munchlax (Rosa's, newly hatched, given to Conway) * Starly (several) Trivia * This episode takes place before Vs. Mareep, before Conway joins Dawn on her journey and they meet up with Ian. * The title is based off Sandgem Town being the starting point for most trainer's journeys. * Rosa reveals that she gets great thrill from seeing an egg hatch, but not the care afterwards. * Rosa is the first trainer besides Ian shown to have a Starter Pokémon that didn't receive it by a region's professor, instead hatching it from an egg. ** However, she did give it off to Professor Rowan to care for. * Turtwig obtained Gardenia's Turtwig's speed, as well as being hyperactive and easily distracted like a newborn. ** This was similar to Crystal's Pachirisu, showing the resemblance about newborns. * It is revealed how Conway got his Munchlax, as well as why he had to get new glasses. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt